


The Shower

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Prequel to "The Beach." (06/20/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written summer 2004 found, finished, and adapted June 2005. Itâ€™s probably written somewhere that when you make a prequel to a PWP that you should get out more often. This is a prequel to The Beach. Fitting that the name is as inventive as the original fic. lol  


* * *

T'Pol smoothes her hair back as the water streams down over her. Hands come around her waist and move up towards her chest. T'Pol is shocked when the hands touch her, but when the realization of who it is hits her, her body relaxes.

"You are back earlier than I anticipated."

"The situation in the Armory wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I would surprise you." Jonathan replies in a gentle voice.

She turns around towards him. T'Pol glides her palms up his chest letting her fingers smooth his chest hair, leaving a sudsy trail in her wake. His hands follow the curve of her spine up her back and bring her closer to him.

T'Pol whispers, "It is a welcome surprise." Before sliding her hands behind his neck and bringing his lips down to hers.

"I want you," she whispers hoarsely before she kisses him.

Jonathan passionately returns her kiss for several moments, "I know. I want you, too." He feels her need in his mind. It had been four days since she chose him, four wonderful days. She came to him before the need overwhelmed her and asked him. He accepted thinking he could handle it.

Now he's in too deep. And he loves every minute of it. He makes love to her like a starving man. His lips travel down her neck drinking the water drops from her skin. He devours the swollen peaks of her breasts. His mouth sucks on her lips and nibble them gently reveling in the taste of her as he dips inside to taste her. His tongue and lips adore every inch of her sweet honey skin.

Jonathan backs her against the wall of the shower. T'Pol gasps. Her arms come up and wrap around his neck. He gently moves them away and trails kisses down her chest and stomach until his mouth hovers over his favorite treat between her thighs.

"Do you want me to continue?"

His breath blowing against her causes her to shiver. "Yes," she pleads.

Water streams from the showerhead onto T'Pol's face running into her open mouth as she gasps when his mouth begins methodically sucking and licking her. Her fingers tangle in his hair. Her back slides down the slick shower wall as her legs give way. His left hand reaches up to steady her. Two fingers from his right hand move to replace his mouth. He shows her his newly learned knowledge of the differences between human and Vulcan female anatomy as he watches her moan.

He gives her all the pleasure he can. Who knows how many days they have together before they return to firefights with the Romulans and the war filled their waking hours once again? This may be the last night he touches her.

She moans his name and tells him in mixed Vulcan and English she wants him inside of her. Jonathan raises an eyebrow. She's very direct when the fever boils her blood. Her legs wrap around his waist. She kisses his neck and bites him gently as he enters her. She moves on him at a fast pace. He puts his hands on her hips stilling her. He won't last long if she continues that. He turns them away from the shower wall so neither of them will be pounding into it as they make love. Water streams down on their chests sending drops down to pool where they are joined.

He begins with slow gentle circles inside her, teasing her. He bites his lower lip as he moves inside her in a rhythm she eagerly matches. His teeth hold back the words he wants to whisper in her ear. Every expression, every sigh, and every moan he watches. Dipping down, he kisses her ears and neck. She's so beautiful. All the things he wanted are in his arms, a friend, a lover, and someone he respects, trusts, and loves.

She goes over the edge. Her muscles rapidly squeeze him from top to bottom and then repeat until her orgasm subsides. It's another of the unexpected pleasures of making love to a Vulcan woman, one that sends him over the edge every time.

T'Pol rests her head against his shoulder. He hugs her to him feeling her heart beat against him and listening to her breathing.

"T'Pol, let me wash you before we head to bed."

Her eyes open and she slides off him to stand on the tile floor. He takes thorough enjoyment in trailing trails of bubbles over her chest, stomach, back, legs, and finally between her thighs. A look of mischief follows the low moans that escape from her mouth. She takes the wash cloth from him and painstakingly soaps every inch of his skin. Some areas require her lips and tongue to replace the cloth. His arousal poking into her thigh reminds them both of a side effect of the blood fever. One she is more than happy to take advantage of.

T'Pol turns off the shower and guides him out into the bathroom. She buffs him dry with a towel and he returns the favor. She tells him she is preparing for him and closes the door of the bathroom. Jonathan expects this. He takes the opportunity to brush the taste of her out of his mouth and quickly joins her at the foot of the bed.

She kisses him soundly. Her hands go down to his chest and push him back onto the bed. She climbs on top of him and slides onto him so fast he hisses from shock. He idly wonders if she is a musician and he her instrument. She plays him well building up to a crescendo then backing down. She locks eyes with him and watches his expressions intently. Then she does something he doesn't expect she reaches up to his face with both of her hands, cupping his chin.

He feels her feelings and thoughts inside him. He feels himself inside her and he feels how she feels to have him inside her. Her pleasure and his are one. Her thoughts and his are one. She begins moving on him again. He moans with her. She cries out. Pleasure radiates from her crashing into him and making him thrust hard into her as they both experienced the aftershocks.

She leans down and kisses him then moves to lie beside him. He blinks when he feels her thoughts again. "What was that?"

"I decided it was time to deepen the bond between us."

"I feel your thoughts and your feeling. Do you feel mine?"

"Yes."

"Why did you deepen the bond?"

"I wish to explore the possibility of a more permanent attachment with you. I sensed from the feelings I've sensed from you that you do as well."

"Yes I do. I love you. I don't want our relationship to end after your pon farr."

"I care deeply for you. I did not realize the extent of my feelings until I found the thought of leaving you after pon farr extremely displeasing."

Jonathan smiles and kisses her. They fall asleep in each others arms.

The war continues, but with strength from each other they make it through each day. One day in a small ceremony they are married by Admiral Black and a Vulcan priest. Their wedding bands shine in the starlight of their shared quarters that night as they make love.


End file.
